Naruto: New Initiates (part 1)
by Tankbuster996
Summary: Hello to all, this is a fan made Naruto story that I made. It follows roughly the same time line as the original Naruto manga, but from the prospective of Kevin and his fellow team and comrades. Kevin is a young talented Ninja that perfected his water jutsu at a young age which makes him different from the others. Many say he has incredible strength but can he survive?


Naruto: New initiates

Written by: Kevin Stallings

Proof read by: Krystina Envy

Chapter 1

Welcome to the academy

It was 7:10 a.m. when I heard my alarm go off and the annoying beeping going on and on. "Shikamaru! Turn it off!" I yelled with my face planted in the pillow. Shikamaru is my brother and it sometimes gets crazy between us with the whole who can win at a simple game of chess.

"God your attitude is such a drag sometimes Kevin," he said as he turned off the alarm clock, "get up we have to get to the academy we are taking are final test today remember."

I slowly got up, "that's today…this is going to suck." I started to get dressed when I looked out the window and I saw three girls from the academy walking by. Their names are Sakura, Ino, and Brittney.

"Hey Shikamaru let's get to the academy already, some of the other students are already heading that way," Shikamaru said. I walked into the kitchen where I saw Shikamaru, my Dad and my Mom.

"Yeah how about breakfast first son" my Dad said as he ate his ramen. I sat down and ate my ramen next to my brother.

"So today's the final test isn't it?" Dad asked looking at us.

"Yeah I don't see why we make a big deal about it I mean it's just a drag anyway," Shikamaru said.

"Well maybe life wouldn't seem so boring if you would stop saying everything is such a drag," Dad said as he rubbed Shikamaru's head.

"Lets go Shikamaru we are going to be late" I said to Shikamaru as I ran out of the house and started walking to the academy. I kept thinking to myself what the finale test was going to be on. It didn't help that I was different from everyone else because I use water in all of my jutsu's.

"You're worried about your water clone jutsu aren't you?" Shikamaru said as he caught up to me.

"Yeah," I told him and looked at the ground.

"Don't worry about it Kevin, you don't have to make shadow clones to pass the test. That is, unless it's on clones of course. You never know it may be on weapon practice or knowledge of the village but just remember to do your best and I will be proud of you. I mean, after all you are my little brother," I looked at Shikamaru and smiled and we walked into the academy and we took our seats. I was sitting next to my Brother and his friend Choji who was, of course, eating chips as always.

"Alright we will now begin the finale test to see if you are ready to become Genin and take the first step into becoming a true ninja." Iruka sensei said to us standing in front of the classroom, "In order to pass you must be able to create a successful shadow clone that looks exactly like you."

Once Iruka said that my eyes got big. I knew I couldn't make a shadow clone to save my life and now I'm going to be forced to.

"Okay first up: Sasuke Uchiha," he said and Sasuke started walking down to the front of the class.

"Sasuke gets on my nerves sometimes," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I don't have anything against him or anything but I don't know it just doesn't seem normal about him sometimes, seeing how he is the last Uchiha member," I said.

Sasuke performed the shadow clone jutsu very well and then sat back down.

"Okay next let's have Naruto come and display the shadow clone jutsu," Iruka sensei said.

When Naruto got down to do the Jutsu it was the worst thing I had ever seen. It appeared as if it had already been beaten up and was paler then a ghost not to mention it was laying on the ground. Everyone started to laugh at him except Shikamaru and Me.

"It's sad that he has that demon inside him and he doesn't even know how to do these simple jutsu and so everyone picks on him." I heard a girl say in one of the rows behind us.

I looked at Naruto as he walked back to his seat.

"Hey, don't worry about it you'll get it next time," I said to Naruto not giving him eye contact as he walked past me.

He continued walking and said a "thanks" then sat down in his chair and put his head down. Some of the students performed their shadow clones pretty well while others were similar to Naruto's and then it came down to me.

"Okay Kevin, let's see yours," Iruka said looking at me.

I got up in front of the class and put my hands together and tried concentrating my chakra but nothing happened.

"Kevin any day now," Iruka Sensei said to me and I tried harder to make a shadow clone but it was no use. I couldn't make one.

"Well I guess I'll have to fail you if you can't do it...I'm sorry Kevin," He said to me.

I put my head down.

"He can't make a shadow clone but he can do something all of you can't do," Shikamaru said out loud in front of everyone.

I noticed that this got Sasuke and this guy named Neji's attention.

"What are you talking about?" Iruka Sensei asked Shikamaru.

"This is such a drag just give me a second," He told Iruka sensei and ran to the bathroom.

He walked out dragging a jar that was about the same size of him next to me.

"Kevin why don't you show everyone why you can't make a shadow clone," He said to me and smiled.

I smiled back at him and I put my hands together

"Water clone jutsu!" I said and I made two water clones of myself.

"Amazing Kevin! When did you learn that?" Iruka sensei asked me.

"I learned it from this book I read. It taught me about water and how to use Chakra to control it.

"Well congratulations! It may not be a shadow clone but it is a clone never the less," Iruka Sensei said and I went back to my seat.

"Alright. Most of you passed so congratulations! To those of you who did, you may come up to the front of the class to see your final score and pick up your diploma if you passed."

I walked up to the front and I saw that I made a 93 out of 100. I picked up my diploma and walked out. Everyone was celebrating outside, even Shikamaru was smiling and showing dad and mom his diploma. I looked at the playground and I saw Naruto sitting there alone seeing how he was the only one to not pass. I decided to ignore it thinking he may need time to just be alone and I walked home with my family.

"So Kevin, did they accept your water clone jutsu?" Mom asked me.

"Yeah, thanks to Shikamaru standing up for me," I said back to her and smiled at my brother.

"It was nothing," he said and we continued to walk all the way home.

When I got home I went to my room and started to stare at the ceiling while lying in my bed. "Kevin! Come here for a minute!" I heard dad yelling from the kitchen.

I walked to the kitchen and looked at him.

"What is it dad?"

"I want you to know that when you go out in the world there isn't always going to be water near you, and your not strong enough to create water with your own chakra yet."

"So what do I do daddy?" I said to him with a worried look on my face.

He looked at me and smiled while rubbing my head.

"When you were at school I went down to the lake and made you these," he said and handed me a scroll, "Just use your chakra on it and a Jar about half the size of me will appear next to you filled to the top with water."

I smiled at him with joy.

"Thanks so much dad! But wait, what if I run out of water in the jar?"

"Use another scroll," Dad said and he threw me a back pack filled with over at least fifty scrolls.

"Go get some rest son. You will need it. You get assigned to your squad tomorrow."

I ran up to my room and looked at the clock it was 9:30 p.m. so I jumped in bed and looked across the room at shikamaru in his bed. He was fast asleep so I decided to do the same and I fell asleep.

Chapter 2

The Nara decedent

It was in the middle of the night when I heard a bunch of ninja running past our house. I got up and look at the clock which said it was midnight exactly so I went into the kitchen where I saw my dad.

"Dad what's going on?" I asked him.

"It's Naruto again, he has gotten into trouble and we are suppose to stay inside until all of this clears up."

I sat down at the kitchen table beside him.

"Tell me about the kids in your class Kevin, who are they?"

I looked at him and I didn't know who to start with.

"Well, there is this guy named Sasuke and he is a mysterious kind of guy who does not say much but he is very talented. They say he is the last Uchiha around here. Then there is Neji. Neji, along with his cousin Hinata, are in the Byakugan clan and he is a very strong person. Maybe even stronger then Sasuke. Then there is Naruto. He isn't as bad as everyone thinks he is. I mean, they pick on him and ignore him but no one ever seems to want to try and be friends with him and I don't know why."

"Well maybe you should try talking to him son."

I looked at dad and smiled

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

Dad got up and started walking towards his room

"Hey dad?" I said to him.

"What is it son?"

"How come I can't use the shadow possession jutsu like Shikamaru?"

Dad started walking back to the table and sat down.

"Well son you are unique in your own way. You don't have to be able to use that jutsu to be one of the family. You need to stick to what you're best at. And that's water jutsu."

"But Dad, how did you know I was going to be good at water jutsu?" I asked him looking into his tired eyes.

"I just saw you had the talent for it one day and so I picked you up that book you've been reading, a long time ago when you were just a small kid and, look at you now. You're growing up so fast," he said smiling and rubbed my head hard messing up my hair.

I started laughing at him and smiling back.

"Yeah, I guess I am growing up. And, who knows? Maybe one day I'll be better then you!"

Dad laughed and got up out of his chair.

"Okay son there is your goal! Now let's go get to bed. I want you to show me your jutsu you have been practicing on when we get up."

I nodded my head and I ran to my room and went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and I looked across the room at Shikamaru.

"You up yet?" I said to him.

"Yeah. So you're going to show me and Dad your jutsu today huh?"

I got up out of bed and put my clothes on.

"I just hope it turns out okay like Dad wants it to."

"Hey don't worry too much Kevin, even if it's not perfect you're going to do fine."

I punched Shikamaru on the shoulder, just messing around with him and smiled.

"Yeah, maybe I'm even better then you."

He smiled back and punched me back.

"Just remember who the older brother is," he said and we both ran to the kitchen and met up with dad and mom.

"Hey boys! Are you ready for some training with your old man?" He asked both of us.

"I sure am!" I said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah Dad. Let's go already," Shikamaru said.

Dad got up and the three of us walked outside and started walking down the road.

"Okay today is going to be a little different from the other training exercises" Dad said as he looked down at us.

"How is that Dad?" Shikamaru asked him.

"Today you will both practice your techniques and then use them to face each other."

I looked at dad in confusion

"Why are we facing each other Dad?"

"Well you see Kevin, you two are both Genin now. So you are both Ninja now and you have to be ready to fight, so I'm having you two practice with each other. Don't worry if things get to bad I'll step in."

Shikamaru and me looked at each other and smiled.

"I guess we will finally see who is better huh Shikamaru!"

"Yeah I guess so!"

"Go have fun you two meet me at the training ground in one hour."

We both ran into the city together as fast as we could. When we passed the academy I saw Brittney standing there by herself looking at flowers

I walked over to her and started rubbing the back of my head with one hand and my other hand in my pocket

"Hey, I'm Kevin. You're Brittney right?"

She looked at me and smiled a little bit.

"Yes, I'm Brittney nice to meet you."

"So what are you doing at the academy by yourself?" I asked her looking at the flowers.

"I love the flowers that grow around here, they're not like the rest there unique," she said smiling at the flowers.

"My Dad says I'm unique because I do different jutsu from everyone else around here."

"Oh yeah that's right, you're the boy who almost failed because of the clone thing."

I looked at her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, that was me. Well I got to get going, my dad is going to want to train with me in a hour," I said and started running into town.

"Okay have fun," she said and went back to her flowers.

I slowed down a little bit and I was walking past the bath house when I saw Naruto with this little kid next to him. I walked up to them.

"Hey Naruto. When did you graduate?" I noticed his headband he had on.

"Oh hey! Um, what's your name again?"

"My name is Kevin. We went to the academy together remember?" I said to him.

"Oh yeah that's right, I remember you! You're Shikamaru's brother."

I laughed a little bit and nodded my head.

"So what are you doing?"

"Me and Konahamaru here are going to go into the ladies bath house you want to come with?"

I looked around.

"Naruto, how are you going to get in there without getting caught?"

"Well simple. Just use the transformation jutsu and walk in."

I laughed a little bit and leaned against the wall.

"You two go ahead. I'll see how this plays out."

I smiled and they started the transformation jutsu. They both transformed into two girls that looked to be around 16 years old. They walked in and not even a minute later I saw Naruto flying out of there from getting punched right in the face. I laughed at Naruto as he got up

"Well better luck next time Naruto," I said to him and I started heading to the training ground. I rushed as fast as I could down streets and alleys until I finally arrived.

I walked up to my Dad and Shikamaru and look around on the training field. There were three logs planted in the ground next to a river.

"Okay Kevin, go and use your new jutsu and try and inflict as much damage as possible to the log."

I nodded my head and ran next to the river. I concentrated my chakra and put my hands together.

"WATER STYLE: RAGING WAVES!" I yelled and water kept lifting out of the river and shot straight for the log. I kept it up for about four seconds when I stopped to see how much damage I did. The log took major impact damage but was fine on the back side.

"Great job Kevin! This new jutsu of yours will come in handy on your missions in the future."

"Thanks dad," I said to him and I sat down.

"Okay Shikamaru, your turn."

Dad made five clones of himself and they all stood in front of Shikamaru. "Shadow possession jutsu!" Shikamaru said and his shadow jetted across the ground and caught all five of the clones.

"Great work Shikamaru! I'm proud of you," Dad said and the clones disappeared.

I stood up and walked in front of Shikamaru, getting ready to fight him. We stood twenty yards away from each other.

"Alright you two, this is going to be like a real fight so if you get hurt so be it. But we aren't trying to kill each other just remember that."

We stood still for a minute or two.

"Ready… BEGIN!" Dad yelled.

I reached for my back pack and I grabbed three scrolls using them I summoned three large jars filled with water. "Water Style: Raging Waves Jutsu!" I yelled.

Water lifted out of all three jars and shot towards shikamaru. He jumped onto a tree which got pretty beat up near the trunk area and the water started rising to the branches. He then dove from the branches and threw three Shurekin at me. I jumped back from it stopping the jutsu.

"Water Clone Jutsu!" I yelled and two clones emerged from what was left of the water from the jars beside me. We then charged at him together with double bladed Kunai in our hands.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Shikamaru said and his shadow went for all three of us. My clones threw there Kenai's at him which both scratched both of his arms but he endured the pain. Then one of my clones got on a knee and I stepped on his shoulder jumping into the air towards him. Shikamaru got both of my clones but missed me and I was headed straight for him, getting ready to stab him with my Kunai. I landed right on him and stabbed his shoulder when all of a sudden he disappeared. It was a shadow clone. I looked around when all of a sudden I noticed a shadow heading for me from behind. I tried to dodge it but it was too late, it had gotten me.

"Shadow Strangle Jutsu!" Shikamaru said as I saw him hiding behind a tree. The shadow stretched up to me ankle and an instant pain rushed through it.

"AHHHHHHH!" I yelled and my two clones from before charged at him. Shikamaru stopped the jutsu and threw two shuriken at them and hitting them causing them to disappear.

"Water Clone Jutsu!" I said and I summoned one other clone using the water from the river.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Shikamaru said and he made one clone just like me.

"Water Style: RAGING WAVES!" I yelled and water jetted from the river and me and my clone shot it directly at Shikamaru and his clone. They both charged at us with Kunai trying to beat the jutsu. It hit his clone with no problem, but Shikamaru dodged it and ran right for me when my clone noticed it he stopped the jutsu and tackled Shikamaru from behind. I then switched directions and nailed Shikamaru with the jutsu.

"All right that's enough!" Dad said and appeared behind me holding my shoulder.

I stopped the jutsu. I limped over to Shikamaru to help him up.

"Shikamaru are you okay?" I asked him and he slowly got up on his feet.

"Well little bro, you definitely have gotten stronger," he said and we both laughed at each other.

Dad walked up to both of us and we all started walking home.

"You both did a great job today, even though you both ended up getting hurt."

I looked at our dad.

"What do you mean dad?" I asked.

"Well you sprained your ankle and Shikamaru has some broken ribs so in a way you both won but listen to this. In the real world you don't want to get hurt so easily because when and if you do, it may cost you your life."

We both nodded our heads and kept walking to our house.

Chapter 3

The name is Mike

"Alright now the both of you go have fun for the remainder of the day" Dad said and jumped away with lightning speed.

"Shikamaru, how come you can use that technique but I can't?" I asked him as we walked back into the village.

"Well Kevin your different from us not the bad different but different by having the ability to control water. I mean look at the rest of our family, no one but you can do it and I got to admit it's pretty cool."

I smiled at him and laughed and almost fell to the ground from the pain in my ankle.

"Hey take it easy bro you sprained your ankle but nothing to worry about. Let's stop by the hospital and get that patched up for you."

Shikamaru helped me walk to the hospital and I started thinking about the team I was going to be with. I hope I get teammates that I like and can get along with and I wonder if there is going to be a girl in our group. I hope I don't screw up and make myself look stupid in front of the group. I remember at the beginning when the academy started they told us that if we passed we would be put in groups of three but I wish they would have gave us more information.

"You know that you're going to be put in a group tomorrow right?" Shikamaru asked me.

"Yeah I was just thinking about that."

"Don't sweat it. I know you're nervous but you got to lighten up a little Kevin. I mean, you're always goofing around so just be yourself." Shikamaru told me and then we reached the Hospital. We walked in and the nurse looked at us.

"Well hey there boys what brings you here?"

I smiled and looked at her.

"I sprained my ankle can you help me?"

She had a pleasant smile on her face.

"Of course just step in this room here and i'll fix you up myself."

I walked into the treatment room with her and sat on the bed. I laid down and looked at her. I knew that she knew my dad because whenever I visited him in the hospital she was always there.

"Okay now just hold still," she said and she put her hand on my ankle. Her hand started to glow green and my eyes got huge.

"Wow! How is your hand green?!" I said in excitement.

"Oh this is medical Ninjutsu, it helps your wounds heal faster. Don't worry I used this on your father all the time," she said and she kept smiling while she held her hand on my ankle.

It didn't take much time and my ankle felt all better.

"Thank you for healing me," I said in a polite voice.

"No problem, and you should be all set now so go home and get some rest its getting dark outside," she said and I jumped out of bed and sprinted to out of the building towards home.

"WOAH KEVIN, HOLD ON!" Shikamaru yelled and chased after me.

I kept running faster and faster, "Come on Shikamaru! You have to have more energy like me!" I said while laughing and I stopped in front of our house door.

Shikamaru stopped beside me.

"Wow Kevin you got fast."

"Yeah training pays off," I said laughing as we both walked into the house and sat down at the table.

There were two bowls of ramen sitting in front of us and it smelled amazing.

"How are my two boys today?" mom asked us as she took the first bite of her ramen.

"Well Kevin sprained his ankle and I thought Shikamaru broke his ribs but now that I look at them they are only bruised," Dad said and he kissed our moms cheek.

"Shikaku! You need to look after you kids better!" mom yelled at dad.

"Oh they're fine just look at them! One day they are going to be leading this village to victory even if it kills them," dad said smiling at us and he started eating his ramen.

"Our little boys are growing up so fast and before you know it they will be going on missions." Mom seemed very proud of us becoming ninja.

"Kevin how come you only used two of you techniques out there?" I looked at my dad after slurping more of my ramen down.

"Well I do know two more techniques but I didn't want to show them all off. I mean after all a Ninja needs to be full of surprises so I think I'll use them when it's the serious deal," I said and I continued eating my meal.

"Well we need to get ready for bed we get assigned our new team tomorrow," said Shikamaru and he finished his bowl and ran to our room.

It didn't take long till I finished and I joined him in our room. I went and laid in my bed and I grabbed my book off the night stand.

"Hey come on Kevin lets play a game of chess really quick," Shikamaru said then got out the chess game and sat down in the middle of the room. I got up and started play chess with my brother. I never could beat him no matter how hard I tried, he was a genius on and off the battle field. After an hour of playing chess the game was finally over. It surprised me how much I have learned from him, even enough to make a simple chess game last an hour.

"Well goodnight Shikamaru," I said and I went to bed. I woke up in the middle of the night and I looked at the clock which said it was 4:00 a.m. I reached over and I grabbed my book and started to read it. I was reading about the two extra jutsu I learned but didn't use in the fight. The two jutsu were nothing special in my opinion but they could still help me out in a fight. They were the hidden mist jutsu. The only problem with that is I can't do it in big areas I still need to practice on it. The other one is the Water Style: Hand Of Waves jutsu. It's really similar to raging waves but this one allows me to control it by holding out my hands and water is being ejected from them. I still need to perfect the raging waves jutsu seeing how in the book it shows them shooting the water out of their mouth instead of just using water lying around. Maybe today I can learn from someone how to use my chakra to make water instead of having to use nearby sources. I kept reading the book and when it was 4:30 I got up out of bed and decided to practice on making water vapor out my own chakra. I spent hours on it when I finally perfected it. I could now make water with my own Chakra, I laid down on the floor and I looked at the clock it said 6:30. The alarm went off and Shikamaru woke up.

As he yawns he says to me, "Kevin why you on the floor?"

I slowly got up and smiled, "I learned how to make water with my chakra Shikamaru"

"Wow that quick? You really impressed me Kevin. Now let's go, we got to see what team we are assigned to."

I put on a new shirt and some good pants seeing how my other ones were soaked in water. When I was all dressed I went to grab my backpack but realized there is no need for it now that I can make my own water so I left it and went into the kitchen.

"Are you two ready for today?" asked Dad.

"We sure are and dad I did it, I learned how to make water with my chakra!" I said in a very excited voice.

Dad smiled at me, "Good son! Now look why don't you go ahead and leave those scrolls behind. Don't worry, we can use the water for other things."

I nodded my head and started to eat my breakfast with my family.

When we were done me and Shikamaru started walking to the academy together. We were about three minutes away when I noticed Brittney walking with Sakura.

"Do you like her Kevin?" Shikamaru asked me and I blushed a little bit.

"No, I just know her is all," I said and I looked away from her.

"Girls are such a drag and troublesome, always playing mind games with you its tiring," Shikamaru said as he looked into the sky, "Well let's get to class," he said and we walked into the academy.

I sat next to this guy in a gray coat I think his name was Kiba while Shikamaru sat next to Ino.

"Hey aren't you the kid who uses water for everything?" Kiba said to me.

"Yeah that's me," I said smiling.

"Well don't think you're the best cause me and Akamaru here are going to be the best ninja in the whole village!" Akamaru popped out of his coat and was a little puppy.

"You fight with a puppy?" I asked him and Akamaru bit me, "Ouch!" I yelled to myself.

"Yeah I do and one day we are going to battle just me and you," Kiba said with a smile on his face.

"I look forward to it," I said and Iruka sensei started talking.

"Okay every one clam down now. Of course you know that you are all here because you graduated and now will be put in teams of three. However, you will have a team leader who will be a jonin rank ninja. Now here will be the squads. Guy's squad there will be Lee, Tenten, and Neji. In Asuma's squad there will be Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji. In Kakashi's squad there will be Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke."

"Hey! Why do I have to be in his group!" Naruto yelled to Iruka.

"Naruto you had the worst score on the test. Sasuke had the best scores so we paired the worst with the best to see how you would turn out," Iruka said to Naruto and he sat down, "Okay now Bill's squad will be Brittney, Kevin, and Mike."

I thought to myself who Mike was but I had no Idea. I turned my head to the back of the room and I saw this kid who didn't look like the friendly type and I had a feeling he was Mike. When class was over I went outside and looked for Brittney, when I found her by the flowers I walked up to her.

"Hey do you know who that mike guy is?"

"Oh he is the guy who is always in the back of the class but I don't know much about him," She said and Mike walked up behind me.

"You looking for me?" Mike asked and I turned around.

"Yeah um, hey what's up I guess we are teammates now," I said and I extended my hand to shake his. He looked down at it.

"Just don't get in my way," he said and Bill came up to us out of nowhere.

"Well hey there! I'm Bill and what are your names and something you like?" I was kind of creped out.

Brittney said, "I'm Brittney and I like flowers."

"I'm Kevin and I want to become the best ninja all the villages."

"I'm Mike and I will make my clan known as the best clan in the whole village."

I looked at Mike with a digusting look. I wonder why the hell he was such a bitch to me. Did he have something against the Nara clan? Or did he just not like me?

"Okay well my name is Bill as you know and I like peeping in the girls bath and growing stronger to help out the village however I can."

Wow we have a pervert for a leader. How great.

"Sensei you shouldn't be looking at girls like that," Brittney said.

"Yeah well what can I say I cant help myself," Bill said smiling, "Well Today Is going to be an easy day for you but tomorrow will be a different story."

I looked at Brittney and was wondering what she thought about Mike if he was cool or not.

"So your task for today is simple. You three will go and get ready to fight me tomorrow and then we shall see who is the best in the team."

Bill then ran away so fast you could hardly see him. I saw Brittney walking away so I followed her.

"Hey Brittney, what do you think about Mike?"

"Well he isn't following me around like you are right now so that's something."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well I mean he doesn't tell me nothing so I cant really say so we are just going to have to find out for ourselves," Brittney said and she went into the flower shop.

I started to walk home when Mike walked up to me.

"I know who you are and I want you to know that your not going to be better then me. I worked to hard and have gotten so far to get where I am today and my clan will be the best in all of Konaha."

I looked at Mike with a mad look in my eyes.

"You may want to be the best in the village but one day we will have to fight as comrades so I don't care what clan you come from or what you have against the Nara clan but just drop it now."

"You and Shikamaru are both the same never wanting to fight cause you two both don't know how," Mike said laughing.

"We will see one day," I said and walked away from Mike and went home.

Chapter 4

Let's practice shall we?

When I got home I didn't say much to my parents and went straight to my room. I laid in my bed and looked at the ceiling when Shikamaru said,

"Kevin how was your first day?"

"Well not so good. Brittney didn't really talk to me so much and Mike just want to be the best in the village so he wants to beat me in a fight."

"Well why does he want to fight you?"

"He said his clan was going to be the best in the village so he wants to beat all the other clan." Shikamaru laid in his bed for a while and thought to himself.

"Well just out do him and you will be fine," Shikamaru said and he went to sleep.

It didn't take me long until I fell asleep and woke up the next morning. I woke up to the alarm clock ringing and I got out of bed.

"Did you sleep good?" Shikamaru asked me.

"Yea, it was alright. let's just go ahead and go so we can start our day with our teams," I said not so enthusiastic. I wasn't happy that I had to be near Mike but if it meant being a Ninja then so be it. I put on my clothes and grabbed my ninja gear. I walked outside after eating breakfast and I ran to the training grounds. I wondered to myself if today was going to be the day we all get along or if I was going to learn a new jutsu. I tried to keep positive so the day would seem cool instead of boring.

I arrived at the training ground and saw the rest of my squad waiting there.

"Okay now that we are all here let us begin with our new training exercise," Bill said to us.

"What are we going to be doing today Sensei?" Brittney asked him.

"Well it is quite simple actually, you just have to protect what is in this box," Bill said and he threw us a box.

"So if you three don't mind let's get moving to the training location," Bill said and he went walking into the woods. All three of us followed him and we looked at each other.

"Mike we are going to have to work as a team if we want to pass this," I said to him in a calm voice.

"I don't like it but you are right. Fine but we are not friends so don't get any funny ideas."

I nodded my head and looked at Brittney.

"I'll do my part for the team," she said and we followed closer behind Bill. After thirty minutes of walking we reached the destination "Okay this spot should be good," Bill said and looked to us.

"Well here is your tent equipment and stuff. There is enough food to last a day so don't waste it all. Oh yea I forgot to mention earlier, there are also other higher level ninja that want that box to so if you get attacked…protect it with you life," He said and he flew off.

"WAIT WHAT!" Brittney and Mike yelled, I walked over and picked up the bag with the tenting equipment and food.

"I'll help you with that, Mike go scout the area for any nearby enemies" Brittney told Mike.

"Alright," and he jumped from tree to tree looking around the area. Brittney helped me put up the tent and move the box into it.

"I wonder why he would leave us just sitting here protecting a box that other ninja want." I said to Brittney and I sat down just outside the tent door.

"I cant even open the thing it has some kind of barrier on it," Brittney said as she left the tent sitting on the other side of the door.

"So how come you like flowers so much?"

"I've always thought they were pretty, but I use them in my fighting styles to. Most of my jutsu uses flowers as weapons which is rare among the village." I looked at her in amazement

"How can you even do something like that?"

"Well in my clan we have a special chakra nature known as Nature style so I can control nature in a way mostly flowers and such." Brittney reached down and picked a flower and just stared at it

"They are beautiful and can be so deadly." I looked at the flower and then at Brittney's face.

"So why do you want to become a Ninja?" I asked her.

"To protect people and the village from being hurt by others."

I smiled at Brittney when all of a sudden three shurikan flew from the trees and were coming straight at me and Brittney. We both dodged and got out our weapons.

"So I see you aren't too worthless now are you?" said the ninja who came down from hiding in the tree.

"I know you have the box so why don't you just hand it over to me and no one has to get hurt," he said laughing.

"Water style: Raging Waves!" I said as I put two of my fingers next to my mouth and I blew out a large stream of water at him. I was amazed at my own ability to perform such a jutsu without messing it up.

The Ninja dodged it and laughed at us, "Wow you two are more pathetic then I thought."

I stood there and stared at him trying to find out what he was going to do next.

"Now its my turn!" he yelled as he performed hand signs way faster then we ever could, "Wind style: Pressure Damage Jutsu!" he said in a violent voice and he pointed his hands at us with his arms crossed. Wind started gusted from every direction cutting trees and the ground itself. Brittney jumped back in time to dodge it but I was too late and the wind grabbed me and slammed me into a tree.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I yelled from the pain and I just sat there hoping someone would come to help me. Brittney jumped in front of me and was performing a jutsu, "Nature style: Wild Vine Jutsu!" she said and five thorn vines shot out from her hand and went straight for the ninja.

He jumped away but the thorns followed him, "Not back but not good enough Wind style: Wind Sword Jutsu!" he yelled and he just waved his fingers like it was a sword and at the vines got cut down and the remaining vines went back into Brittney's hand.

Chapter 5

Mike the brave

"Why did you save me?" I asked Brittney as I got up to my feet.

"If we don't work together we wont protect the box. Teamwork is needed and I was wrong to let you attack alone," Brittney said and she performed another jutsu, "Nature Style: Flower Needle Jutsu!" and she pointed her arms at the ninja and unleashed a ton of flower stems that were as sharp as needles.

"Water Style: Water Clone Jutsu!" and I created two clones and all the of us charged at him.

"I see now your using teamwork that's a start," the ninja said and he jumped into the air dodging the needles and threw Kunai at my clones. He hit them directly and I started running up the tree going full force at him. Right when I thought I was going to tackle him I see the ninja get blown full force into a tree. I jumped and landed on a tree limb and looked at where the wind came from.

"Wind Style: Great breakthrough," said Mike and I looked at him with the biggest smile on my face.

"Don't leave me out of the fun now Kevin I still have to prove my clan is the best you know," Mike said and he stood beside me as we all looked at the ninja who's face was planted into the tree.

"What is going on," I said and the ninja's body just started falling apart into rock pieces.

"Wha-what happened? I hit him directly!" Mike said out loud.

"I see you have been having fun with my rock clone now have you," The ninja said and he walked from behind the tree. All of our eyes got big thinking there was no beating this guy I mean after all it was just him and there is three of us.

"You three will never become chunin I mean I can just look at you and tell you have just become genin. You three are pathetic, this is the real world here and you can and will die here," The ninja said, "You three don't even know my name and your already trying to kill me."

"Well what is it then?" Mike said as we both jumped down from the tree to the ground next to Brittney.

"It doesn't matter, after im done with you no one will know what your name is," The ninja said and he put his hand on the ground, "Earth Style: Dark Swamp Jutsu!" the entire ground turned into mud and everything started sinking.

"Brittney get the box! Mike with me!" I yelled and Mike and I jumped into a tree while Brittney dashed for the tent grabbed the box and joined us in the tree. I looked at Mike and whispered to him.

"We have to work together and use are jutsu together as a team," Mike looked away from me, "fine but just remember your never going to beat me." I nodded and we combined are jutsu's together.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"

"Water Style: Water Palm!" we both yelled and we pointed our hands directly at him and mad a water cyclone that was rushing right at him.

"Nature Style: Vine Entangle Jutsu!" Brittney said as the ninja tried to dodge and vines appeared under his feet and held his feet in place.

"Earth Style: Iron Skin!" He yelled and his skin turned rock hard.

"OH MY GOD THAT'S IT I WILL BEAT HIM IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Mike yelled, "WIND NATURE RELEASE!" he yelled and he charged up his chakra. I looked at him and his eyes turned completely white, "now then let us begin and let me show you the true power of my clan," The ninja stared at him and broke free from the vines holding him down.

"Now this is a challenge! Bring it!" the ninja said and he got into a defensive position. Mike charged at him and started throwing punches left and right with and incredible wind force behind each punch. The ninja had to block each punch but even then he still took some wind damage. The swamp disappeared and the ninja kneed Mike right in the stomach and pointed his hand right above Mikes head.

"Nature Style: Wild Vine Jutsu!" Brittney said and she appeared behind him and vines shot from her hand and went straight for the mystery ninja. He was forced to jump away so he leaped over Mike forward.

"How did she get behind me?" he yelled and while he wasn't paying attention I tackled him in mid air landing on the ground roughly. When we landed he lifted his legs and kicked me off of him and stood up.

"Well that was interesting but now there is one thing I have to say to all of you" we looked at him for a minute.

"And what is that?" I said to him.

"Brittney please bring me the box I'm quite hungry," The ninja said and he transformed back into Bill.

"SENSEI! It was you the whole time!?" Brittney yelled at him.

"Yea, well, can I please have my box back now?" Brittney opened the box and we all looked inside.

"IT WAS YOUR LUNCH!?" we all yelled and Bill started to giggle to himself.

"I had to see if you three could work together as a team and I'm glad to say you all passed now let's eat I'm starving! Tomorrow team Bill will start its first mission."

Chapter 6

Who's Tazuna?

After the test we ate with our sensei and he explained why he did what he did. He said that it was to see if we could actually work together as a team. At first we didn't do so well seeing how we attack individually but at the end when Mike and I pulled off that one move along with Brittney's support sealed the deal for us passing. The next day we had been doing D-rank missions such as babysitting and recovering lost pets. I decided it was time to take it up a notch and today I was going to ask for a actual ninja mission.

"Lord Hokage please just let us have one REAL! Mission" I said in the mission room.

"Kevin your still young you will have your time to shine when you have more experience" I got mad. I mean, after all I wanted a real mission to become a true ninja.

"You know Naruto can in here earlier and wanted the exact same thing so you know what? I'm feeling nice today so I'm going to give you a C-rank mission." I couldn't believe my ears

"Wow really?!"

"Yep it will be related to Naruto's mission, I need you to a background check on Tazuna the bridge builder. Kakashie's squad is protecting him and we just realized that a guy named Gato, In the land of waves, has a bounty on his head. I want you to find out why in a peaceful way why they want this. You shouldn't have no fighting involved, you are diplomats dealing with another country."

"YES YES YES!" I yelled, I was so happy.

"Alright we will go right now," Bill said and took a scroll with the mission details and we walked out. We reached the gate to the village and we looked at Bill.

"Alright! Now listen up team, this is serious and we have to do good on this mission so we can have a good reputation. We may encounter some enemies even though the Hokage thinks it's safe, so keep your guard up. Now then let's get moving to the Gato's shipping company in the village hidden in the waves."

We all started walking down the road towards the land of waves. I wonder what was going to happen when we got to his company, whether we were going to have to fight or not. Not to mention it was going to be a real life situation unlike the training Bill put us threw. I mean yeah we had to do some fighting against an enemy we had no idea who it was even though it was sensei, but you could tell he was messing with us and wasn't trying to kill us immediately. This is the real world where it could happen in an instant.

"Sensei do you think we are going to meet up with Kakashie's squad?" Brittney asked Bill.

"Maybe. Anything is possible when going on a mission. You never know what is going to happen."

"Do you know anything about their squad?" Mike asked him in a serious voice.

"Well the main one you would be interested in is Sasuke Uchiha, the last Uchiha member," Bill said and he started to walk faster. We kept up with him and tried not to slow down so we could get there faster. Sensei was right though, you never know when anything could happen. I just hope Gato isn't a very violent man when it comes to diplomats.

"So Mike what clan are you from that allowed you to enter that state when facing sensei?" Brittney asked him. Mike looked down at the ground for a little.

"It's a clan that doesn't have a very well known name. Its called the Sky Clan because we are gifted with wind nature abilities." Mike paused for a little bit and no one said anything, "I am the only one left of my clan besides my parents and I will make my clan well known throughout all the land," Mike said and he looked up into the sky.

"Well since we are talking about it what clan are you from Brittney?" I asked her.

"Well I'm from the Life Clan, we have the ability to control plants and stuff of that nature," Brittney said and smiled at the ground which had flowers in it.

"Well guys, we will be entering Gato's territory. Ready?" we nodded, "Lets go," Bill said and we went charging into the land of waves.

Chapter 7

Let's do this, Kevin's rage

"Bill sensei, there is water up ahead what are we going to do?" I said to him as all four of us ran threw the woods.

"We will take a boat," he said and we all stopped when we reached the shore. "Look down there!" Brittney pointed out.

"Let's try and catch a ride with that man," following Brittney's advice we ran up to him and asked.

"Hello sir, do you by chance offer rides?" Bill asked while smiling at him. The man smiled back.

"50 ryo to get to the islands in the land of waves." Bill reached in his pocket and gave the man his money. We all got in the boat and tried to enjoy the ride through the thick mist.

"Sensei, why did you say be prepared that someone could attack?" I asked him. Bill looked ahead and saw we were no where near land.

"Well since we have time to kill, I used to be a young ninja like yourselves, I had dreams of being just like my dad. I wanted to be known as a great ninja and hopefully join the ANBU too. But when I was a chunin I realized how serious the ninja world is. It's more then just losing your life and saving your own, you have to consider other people. When I was chunin I was sent on a mission with three of my friends. The Hokage told me I was going to be the leader so he could see my leadership skills. We had to go to the land of water and stop an assassination from occurring. It may sound cool but it was the worst mission that has ever happened to me," Bill stopped for a second and looked down into the water, "I lost all three of my closest friends that day to one man." When Bill said that all of our eyes got big, we never knew that Bill had been through so much seeing how he is always happy, "The man who we had to stop killed my comrades, he tried to end my life but I vowed on that day I wont die until I know he is dead first." We all stayed quite for a moment after hearing his story.

"But I don't get it sensei why did you tell us to stay alert?" I asked him.

"Because let's just say that vow may just come true today," Bill said and the boat came to a stop onto the island.

"You four have a good day," the man in the boat said and he drove away.

"Okay guys now let's get to Gato's company and get this background check sorted out."

"Right!" Brittney, Mike, and myself said with excitement. We started walking threw some more woods for about thirty minutes when Bill stopped.

"He's here," Bill said and we all stopped.

"GET DOWN!" Bill yelled and we all dropped to the ground and kunai flew right above us. We all slowly got up and formed a triangle while Bill stood in front of us.

"Well its been a while hasn't it Bill?" a voice said but you couldn't see who it was due to the mist surrounding us.

"Yes it has….Habuka" Bill said and Habuka appeared on a tree branch in front of us.

"Why are you here Habuka?!" Bill yelled at him.

"Gato doesn't want nothing to do with you. He knew there would a background check on the bridge builder and it would lead to him so he hired me to get rid of you," Habuka said smiling.

"I don't understand sensei," Mike said.

"Habuka wanted to become a member of a group known as the Seven Swordsmen of the mist. He never got into the organization and never even became a chunin, however, he may still technically be a genin rank, but he still has the skills of a jonin," Bill said and he pulled out a kunai knife.

"So then, let's dance," Habuka said and in an instant vanished and appeared again behind Bill. Habuka grabbed his sword on his back and swung it right at Bill's neck. He cut his head off but the rest of his body fell apart to rock.

"What a rock clone?" Habuka said and Bill came rushing from a tree full force and while diving in mid-air he sliced Habuka's neck and it fell apart into water along with the rest of his body. My thoughts started running how could he do what I could, I never seen anyone pull off a water clone until now. This excitement was to unbearable for me I couldn't believe my eyes my legs got weak and I could barely stand.

"Don't worry Kevin I wont let him hurt you but try and pay close attention you may learn a jutsu or two," Bill said and he put his hands on the ground, "Earth Style: Dark Swamp Jutsu!" the entire battlefield in front of Bill became a swampy area of mud.

"Not bad Bill but we are just beginning," Habuka said as he hid in the mist, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Habuka said and a large dragon came rushing out from the nearby water and was coming straight for Bill. Bill jumped in the air and started twirling in circles.

"Wind Style: Wind Sword Jutsu!" as the dragon came closer it got chopped up into more and more pieces. The rest of the dragon dropped into water and Bill landed in front of us. "Well I see this isn't going to be easy, so let's be serious now," Bill said and he closed his eyes and charged up his chakra, "1st level: Rock Skin," Bill said and his skin turned into complete rock.

Chapter 8

Bill's true skill

"So I get to see your true form again huh Bill," Habuka said standing by the ocean.

"It would seem so. Now, come at me and finish the job you should of done ten years ago!" Bill said and he grabbed two kunai and got in a defensive position. Habuka charged at Bill with his sword in his hand and performed a jutsu while running.

"Water Style: Water Sword Enhancement," water started gathering around his sword and the water somehow took shape of a sword surrounding his own sword. Not only did it make his blade bigger but it surrounded the sword with chakra. Habuka jumped in the air and swung at Bill's head, the blade hit Bill in the head and broke off some of the rock shielding, showing his real face. Bill grabbed his kunai and threw them at Habuka while jumping for the ocean at the same time.

"I HAVE YOU NOW!" Habuka said when all of a sudden he appeared behind him and the Habuka in the air turned into water.

"Water Style: Water Prison Justu!" He yelled and Bill was trapped in a water ball. We all stared with our eyes wide opened we didn't know what to do and we were scared spineless.

"GUYS YOU HAVE TO RUN HE WILL DESTROY YOU!" Bill yelled at us, "Listen! Run far from here! Don't worry about me! Just tell the Hokage what happened!" We stopped and looked at each other.

"Mike what do you think?"

"Well Kevin let's face facts, we aren't like normal students. We know way more jutsu than most students. However, they are not strong at all in fact they could probably only wound him if that," I looked towards the sky thinking of what I should do, "but I guess if anyone is going to save our sensei it's going to be us, so let's go Kevin, for our sensei!" Mike said and he smiled at me.

"Water Style: Water Clone Justu!" Habuka said and he made a single water clone that was almost as skilled as the original. The clone grabbed his sword and charged at us with full speed.

"Nature Style: Wild Vine Justu!" Brittney said and vines came out her hand, trying to strike the clone.

"Ha! You think three vines coming out of your hand will stop me?" the clone said and he chopped the vines up like nothing.

"Mike let's do this," I said and we both jumped high in the air and threw kunai and shurikan at him. The clone put the sword above his head so the equipment would not hit him then he instantly appeared above us with his lightning speed and double elbows us right in the back so we fall to the ground.

"AH CRAP!" Mike yelled.

"AHHHH!" I yelled from the pain. We fell to the ground and slowly got up to our feet but we could hardly move.

"Brittney," I whispered to her, "keep the clone still, me and Mike are going to finish this once and for all," Brittney nodded and she concentrated her chakra.

"Nature Style: Vine Entanglement Justu," Brittney said and four vines came out of the ground and trapped the clones feet.

"Alright Mike! Let's show him what we really got," I said and Mike and I created two clones of ourselves and charged at the real Habuka. Realizing what we were trying to do by attacking the original, Habuka's clone threw his sword at the six of us. I heard him throw his sword and I stopped and jumped in front of it. The clone dropped into water and the sword kept coming. Closer and closer you could see how sharp the blade truly was as it hunted us down. Two of mikes stopped and instead of trying to block the sword they both used their chakra,

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" both of them said and they pointed their hands towards the sword. The winds weren't as strong seeing how they're both clones, but together they managed to stop the sword causing it to fall. All that was left was me and Mike and another me.

"Do you really think a puny charge attempt can stop me?" Habuka asked laughing and we ran as fast as we could, when we reached him he punched my clone in the face causing it to return to water. That's when Mike made his move and tried stabbing him in the rib cage, Habuka saw in the corner of his eye and kicked Mike in his jaw.

"Ha! I knew you were just stupid kids," Habuka said and then Mike disappeared.

"WHAT! It was a shadow clone?!" Habuka said confused and taking advantage of the moment I kneed Habuka in the gut causing him to jump backwards cause of the pain and releasing the jutsu.

"Alright Bill! We got you free now finish the job" I said and I gave him a thumbs up.

"No problem 2nd level: metal skin," Bill said and his skin went from rock to metal including the part the was ripped off showing his real face.

Chapter 9

Bill's stages

The metal was running down his metal skin and flowing back into the water. I also wondered how come sensei could stand on water when I was swimming next to him. The water was cold and it was getting harder to swim with my clothes on so I swam up to the shore. Habuka stood in front of Bill and was about 5 meters away from him. Habuka was ready to attack Bill at any moment.

"I haven't seen this form in a while Bill," Habuka said with a smile on his face.

"I'm not letting you live another day, today you will die right here," Bill was really angry all he could think about was his comrades that died by Habuka. I looked at Bill's stance and he was ready to strike not just to injure but to kill with deadly force.

"Bill sensei how come you can turn your skin into different metals?" Brittney asked out of no where. I wasn't the only one looking at Bill, Brittney had been observing him to but not his fighting stance, but his skin. I had to admit though I was curious to on how his skin turned into metals.

"Well if you have seen Might Guy in action he has the eight inner gates for a weapon. Well what a lot of people don't know about me is I used to train with Guy daily. It was rough, really rough, sometimes I thought I was going to die during training. He told me near the end about his eight inner gates and he showed me the first two as an example in battle. I ended up losing that fight and I knew I had to learn something to defend his eight inner gates. I researched for weeks, maybe even months and I finally found it. It was a forbidden technique to use but I learned it anyways. There are five levels in all. The first level is rock, the second level is Metal, the third is steel, the forth is gold, and the fifth is Diamond. I can increase my defense strength ten fold with this but there is a cost. The higher the level the more damage it will inflict on my body afterwards and if I go to level five there is a fifty percent chance I could die." Bill got a serious look on his metal face and Mike, Brittney, and myself got scared of Bill dieing from using his jutsu. I started looking at his skin and I saw what he meant now that he pointed it out that the metal was slowly damaging his skin so it didn't just matter if he activated the jutsu, but for how long he stayed in it.

"ENOUGH TALK TIME FOR YOU TO DIE BILL!" Habuka yelled with a crazy look on his face. He charged at Bill with his sword in has hand and with incredible speed he swung his sword at Bill. Bill lifted his metal arm quickly and the Sword stopped, Habuka tried applying more and more pressure but nothing would work the sword would simply not move.

"My turn," Bill said and he punched Habuka in the stomach followed by a kick to the face. Habuka flew back and landed on his feet, Bill, taking advantage of the moment ran towards Habuka ready to strike.

"Water Style : Raging Waves!" Habuka says putting his two fingers to his mouth and blowing of a huge force of water. That didn't stop Bill any, he quickly jumped up in the air and did a front flip, landing the back of his foot across the top of his head. Habuka went straight under water and it seemed like the fight was all over but it wasn't. Bill reached down in the water and grabbed Habuke, throwing him onto the main land. Habuka was suffering from a concussion from Bill's metal foot and he couldn't see straight. Bill slowly walked up to him and stepped on his shoulder, pinning him down so he couldn't move. Habuka finally caught sight of Bill and looked him in the eyes, Bill dropped to his knees.

"Your life, ends here," Bill said and started punching Habuka in the face. "This is for Ashley," he said as he landed a huge punch in his face, "This is for Will," Bill said again and he punched him even harder. "And this, this is for not killing me that day and making me live with it," Bill said and he punched Habuka so hard he shattered his jaw. Bill stood up and looked down on Habuka, he slowly started to calm down and looked back at us.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, but this is the real ninja world. People live and people die, whether you die or live is up to you. So I hope you learned something from this." Bill said and he looked back down at Habuka, he looked what was hanging out of his pocket and it was a letter. Bill turned back into normal form and leaned down to pick up the letter. Bill started reading it and the rest of us walked up to him

"Well guys we are going to the unfinished bridge."

"What why?" Mike asked.

"This letter tells Habuka to meet Gato at the Bridge after he takes care of the man named Zabuza."

"Who is that?" I asked him.

"Well Habuka wanted to be in the seven swordsmen of the mist, well Zabuza is in that group. In fact, he is the reason Habuka didn't make it in. It was down to them to and they both were given a mission to perform. Habuka was to assassinate a target just like Zabuza but I stopped him and it cost me my friends life." We all stared at Bill for a while and then I asked him,

"So what do we do now?"

"We go to the bridge and stop Gato, this isn't a diplomat mission no more, we have to kill him for attempt of assassination of team Bill." We all nodded and started walking behind Bill, next stop the unfinished bridge.

Chapter 10

Mike vs. Sasuke

We were walking in the forest heading towards the unfinished bridge that Kakashi's squad was going to be at. You could look at Bill at tell that the metal skin has worn out his body, he was struggling to walk. I wanted to say something but I didn't because I thought he might get offended or something so we kept walking. Bill stopped in the forest and looked around him observing the environment. There were plenty of trees around and the grass was a good shade of green. It was a very peaceful area and it almost made me forget we were just in a battle.

"Alright let's set up camp here," Bill said and he sat down against a tree resting his body.

"Sensei are you alright?" I asked him as I put my bag down.

"Yea I'm fine but I wont be able to move or fight as well," Bill looked down and started thinking.

"Okay today you are going to be working on your jutsu."

"But sensei we already know them," Mike said.

"Yes but you don't know how to control your chakra. You see all your doing is hoping that you are releasing the right kind of chakra and that's why your attacks are weak. If you can control your chakra and control were you release it you can master almost any jutsu hypothetically. For example Kevin has to apply chakra to his mouth for his raging waves jutsu when Mike has to apply chakra to his hand for his great breakthrough jutsu."

I looked at my hands and then put them together concentrating my chakra to my mouth. I looked at a tree and I blew out with a lot of force for my raging waves jutsu. I lost control of my chakra cause I used so much, I fell back and my mouth was sore.

"If you use to much chakra like you just did Kevin you will lose control of the justu, but if you don't use enough chakra then you wont perform it right." I thought about what Bill just said and realized it was all about balance. I practiced over and over again trying to get it just right but I either didn't put enough in or I put to much out. Even Mike and Brittney couldn't do it exactly right but after a few hours that all changed.

"I got it!" Brittney said happily and with a smile on her face.

"Nice Brittney I always knew you could do it," I said and I smiled at her. I didn't tell her that it ticked me off that she could do it before me but oh well. I went on with my training and the day passed on. Hours and hours of training and I looked at Mike, somehow he was doing better then me but I couldn't do it no more I was almost out of chakra. "So Kevin um I'm out of chakra….are you?" Mike asked me.

"I wish I could say I had more but no. Lets just go to sleep, Bill and Brittney are," I said while looking Mike in the eye and he nodded his head. We both laid in our sleeping bag and ended up looking at each other. "I hope I get to meet this Sasuke kid," Mike stated.

"How come?" I asked curiously.

"I told you already I want my clan to be the best in the village. I am going to have to beat a lot of clans to do it but the Uchiha stand in my way and seeing how Sasuke is the only one left I will beat him in combat." I looked at Mike, he was sweating and very tired but still determined to go on.

"Well lets get some rest tomorrow we will go to the bridge and who know you might just get to meet him." Mike just looked at the ground and slowly went to sleep, It didn't take long and I did the same.


End file.
